


and i'll find your lips in the street lights

by nooelgallagher



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, And then Louis comes into the picture, Fluff, Harry's a newbie vampire, M/M, Niam have taken him under their wing, Seriously it's so minor, So if you're sensitive to that don't worry, There's also no blood drinking in this, Vampire Harry, Vampire Liam, Vampire Louis, Vampire Niall, blink and you'll miss it smut, that's literally all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooelgallagher/pseuds/nooelgallagher
Summary: “Do you always ramble when you talk, Curly?” he asks, leaning against the kitchen island that sort of sticks out into the entry to the flat.“I'm Harry.”“So you said.” Louis’ grin gets wider.Harry blushes. Fuck, he was so much smoother as a human. And who knew vampires could still blush. He's never seen Liam blush. He's the lucky enigma it seems.“I'm, uh. Gonna go… In my room.” Harry points vaguely in the direction of his bedroom. “Make yourself at home. There's blood in the fridge. And other snacks. And things. Help yourself. I’ll leave you to get, you know, settled.”Louis smiles even bigger at that. “I was actually gonna go out,” he says. “It's been ages since I've gone dancing. Are you up for it, Curly?”Or, Harry is a newbie vampire who hasn't fully gotten the hang of the whole afterlife thing, but Louis might be just what he needs.





	and i'll find your lips in the street lights

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this post: http://kindofsharethat.tumblr.com/post/160432693774/vampire-au and after my friend Sabrina said she wanted it. I wrote it in 3 hours and finished it at 5:30 in the morning. So here it is. This is all in good fun.
> 
> Title comes from "Run Away With Me" by Carly Rae Jepsen.

Harry was happy to find out that Buffy only got it partially right in its depiction of vampires.

Sure, most of the others he surrounded himself with stuck to dark colors but he flat out refused to give up his favorite (read: loud) shirts, like his pink flamingo one. He stuck out like a sore thumb in the sea of black and gray and blood red, but it beat having to buy a whole new wardrobe. Especially since now his shopping opportunities are limited to night time.

He also was happy to learn that his cross necklace wouldn't burn his neck, so he continued to wear it.

Above all, he didn't have to give up garlic. Blood was 99.5% of his cravings these days, but the pizza parlor down the street made garlic knots that were  _ to die for _ and he was glad that he could indulge occasionally.

The fact that it was right outside the pizza parlor where he actually  _ did  _ die and subsequently became a vampire hasn't hampered his love at all.

It's only been six months since that happened and in that time, Liam has made it his afterlife’s mission to ensure that Harry spends the rest of his days (and nights) being what Liam calls a “good vampire.”

Being a “good vampire” entails drinking animal blood from butcher shops, unusable blood from blood banks, and - with consent - fresh blood from a willing, sober, aware, and enthusiastic human. That last one is a rarity but according to Niall does happen. Harry just hasn't experienced it yet.

Being a good vampire also means that Harry has to learn to control his fangs. They're not exactly the most comfortable retracted up into his gums but they also look kind of menacing. His mum had nearly keeled over herself when she saw them.

Telling his mum had been a check in the “bad vampire” category according to Liam, but Harry couldn't stand the idea of her thinking that he's  _ completely  _ dead. At first she thought she was hallucinating and she almost called the police thinking he was some kind of imposter but all Harry had to do was remind her of the time he called Gemma a drug dealer and she'd just collapsed onto the sofa and stared at him until it started to process in her head.

It's still a work in progress, but he at least gets to go home every once in awhile.

Well, he gets to go to his  _ old  _ home. 

His new home is a three bedroom flat shared with Niall and Liam. If it wasn't for the fact that they're all vampires it would look like any other student flat, covered in papers and books and takeaway containers and video game cases. It's Niall's third go around at university, this time studying the Classics because he thinks it makes him seem smarter (nevermind his other degrees in engineering and Spanish). Liam works the night shift as a bouncer at a club and takes the occasional “personal fulfillment” course at the university in random areas like auto mechanics or baking or screenwriting just because he can, so there's always an occasional recipe book or screenplay lying on the coffee table.

After he “died,” Harry obviously had to drop out of school and that was the hardest adjustment of all. He was so close to graduating. He also has to be careful not to be seen by any of his old friends out and about because he's told none of them about his new circumstances. Maybe one day, but not now.

So he mostly sticks to the flat. His expenses are few, mostly the cost of blood or donations he makes to the blood bank, so his side job of teaching guitar to some local kids and over Skype works for him. He and Liam and Niall spend their days lazing about, playing video games or napping (not expressly necessary as a vampire but Harry has always enjoyed a good siesta) or eating or smoking a bowl (Harry was pleasantly surprised to find out that he could still get high). It's weird to have almost no commitments anymore, but time moves differently for him these days.

All in all, Buffy got it wrong. There are worse things in life than being a vampire.

Except, and Harry has gotten more than one punch from both Liam and Niall about this, he's lonely.

He's very glad to have made such wonderful vampire friends who took him under their wing and made him part of their family. He doesn't know what he would have done if it hadn't been them to find him.

(Niall helpfully points out that he'd probably have fed off the first human he saw, probably killing them, and then entered a downward spiral of self-loathing and regret fit to last a millennia. Instead Harry can happily say he's never harmed anyone, even if he's never tasted fresh blood.)

So he's very lucky to have found his family, or clan as Niall likes to call it because he's actually really fucking old and still thinks it sounds cool instead of like a cult. Both Liam and Niall say it'll take time, he needs to adjust to his new situation before bringing anyone else into the fold.

But that's easy for them to say, because they're both happily paired off with the loves of their lives (in a manner of speaking).

Niall's girlfriend was the one to turn him a hundred years ago or something like that, which was definitely something for Harry to adjust to - that Niall’s affinity for paper boy hats was less out of being trendy and more because he was alive when paper boy hats were actually a  _ thing _ .

Then there is Liam, with his sage-like attitude towards vampirism that he apparently learned from  _ his  _ girlfriend. Liam hasn't told him yet how old he is, but he's thinking not too old because he recalls a throwaway comment Liam made once about seeing Michael Jackson as his first concert.

So he has to wade through his afterlife alone, at least for now, because he doesn't know any other vampires, not really, and definitely none that are also interested in guys. He thinks a human is out of the question because not only would they most likely freak the fuck out there are all the logistics of mortality and impending death and would he have to turn them and would they  _ want  _ to be turned and it's just messy all the way around. He's not trying to be Buffy and Angel or, God forbid, Edward and Bella.

No. He's just going to have to keep his eyes peeled for a male vampire interested in other male vampires.

It might take some time but it's not like Harry's going anywhere any time soon.

\---

At the end of Harry's ninth month as a vampire, Niall comes knocking on Harry's bedroom door waving his phone around in the air.

Harry looks up from his guitar to see his friend eyeing up the small bag of Cheetos Harry left on his desk.

“Go ahead,” he says, waving a hand and grinning when Niall lights up, instantly reaching for the bag.

“I promise I didn't come in here to steal your snacks,” Niall says as he rips open the bag and immediately pops one in his mouth.

“Of course not,” Harry winks.

“These are my one vice in life,” Niall says on a moan.

“Along with beer, pizza, curry, brioche rolls, and Chunky Monkey ice cream,” Harry adds, unable to help laughing as Niall turns the bag upside down over his mouth to tip the leftover crumbs into it.

Niall tosses the bag into the bin next to Harry's desk and licks off his fingers. “When you've been alive as long as I have you learn to enjoy all the delights the world has to offer, and that includes Ben and Jerry's, Harry.”

Harry laughs and rests his guitar across his thighs. “So if you didn't come to steal my Cheetos, what's up?”

“Right,” Niall says. “A friend of mine is coming to town and needs a place to crash. I said he could use our sofa but I wanted to check if it was okay with you first.”

“This was your place before it was mine, Ni,” Harry replies. 

“Actually it was Louis’ before that.”

Harry scrunches his eyes, confused. “Louis?”

“My friend Louis. That's who’s coming to stay. Louis and I lived here years ago, when we were still human.”

“Oh,” Harry says, thinking. “So Louis is a vampire too?”

Niall nods. “Yeah, he actually got turned right before me. There was a bit of a… A bit of a serial turning spree. He moved to Paris for a while, thought it would be ironic with his name or summat. He’s been living there off and on for decades. It's one of his periodic retreats back to England I guess.”

Harry drums his fingers over the neck of his guitar, fingers catching on the strings every so often. “That's quite a story.”

Niall smiles, already turning back to his phone to start texting again. “Louis is quite a guy.” Then he paused typing. “So you're cool with it?”

Harry nods. “Yeah, of course. I'd love to meet him.”

“I think you'll like him,” Niall says. Then, his eyes cloud over momentarily with some thought. He bites his lower lip, looking thoughtful as he stares down at Harry. Harry is just about to ask him about it when Niall pockets his phone and says, “Alright, I'm off. Liam's about to go to work too.”

“Got it,” Harry says. “Make good choices,” he adds with a smirk.

Niall laughs as he shuts the door behind him.

Harry tries to go back to his guitar, but he finds himself fidgety. He wishes he could go out, but he also doesn't want to go out alone. He could call Sophia and Amy but he thinks they were planning on doing some spring cleaning tonight.

(He'd once asked them why they lived together and not with their respective boyfriends and they said they tried that once in 1991 and they're not willing to try again until at the  _ earliest _ 2021.)

He could always watch something on Netflix, but that seems a bit pathetic even for him.

He'd go visit his mum but he knows she's busy tonight, too.

God, his life really is sad.

\---

Three days later, Harry is stirred from napping in a very comfortable position on the sofa to knocking at the door. A glance at his phone says it's 8:33. A glance outside tells him the sun has officially gone down.

He stands, stretching and not bothering to button up his shirt as he walks to the door and pulls it open without bothering to check to see who it is.

On the other side is a guy. He's slightly shorter than Harry, sandy brown hair windblown and falling in a mess over his forehead. His eyes are piercing blue.

It takes the guy's eyebrow raise and clearing of the throat for Harry to realize he's not only staring but also awkwardly clinging to the door.

“Hi, sorry,” Harry says, shaking his head and dragging a hand back through his curls, fingers tangling in a knot.

“I'm Louis,” the guy says, holding out a hand. Harry then notices the black duffel bag slung over his shoulder. “I'm Niall's friend.”

“Right, of course,” Harry says, taking his hand. “I'm Harry,” he adds stepping aside. “Come in.”

“Thanks,” Louis replies as he steps through the door.

Harry shuts it behind them and leans back against it. With Louis’ back turned, he takes in his black skinny jeans and black T-shirt. He's also got on a pair of black Vans completing the all-black ensemble. Looks like Louis ascribes to stereotypes, with the exception that his shoelaces are lime green.

When Louis turns around after placing his bag on the floor next to him, Harry stutters for something to say to try to make his inability to talk like a normal person less awkward. “Niall, uh, Niall was just picking up some food. Blood. Well, and real food. I think he wanted some chips. And knowing Niall he'll probably get pizza too. Or a burger. I'm not sure why since he's got the blood but he somehow puts it somewhere and…” He trails off awkwardly when he notices that Louis is just smirking at him.

“Do you always ramble when you talk, Curly?” he asks, leaning against the kitchen island that sort of sticks out into the entry to the flat.

“I'm Harry.”

“So you said.” Louis’ grin gets wider.

Harry blushes.  _ Fuck _ , he was  _ so  _ much smoother as a human. And who knew vampires could still blush. He's never seen  _ Liam  _ blush. He's the lucky enigma it seems.

“I'm, uh. Gonna go… In my room.” Harry points vaguely in the direction of his bedroom. “Make yourself at home. There's blood in the fridge. And other snacks. And things. Help yourself. I’ll leave you to get, you know, settled.”

Louis smiles even bigger at that. “I was actually gonna go out,” he says. “It's been ages since I've gone dancing. Are you up for it, Curly?”

Harry opens and shuts his mouth, eyes pinched trying to figure out if he just made it up that Niall's incredibly hot friend just asked him to go dancing even after he managed to make a fool of himself in under three minutes.

Louis sighs when Harry doesn't immediately say yes. “Look, if I know Niall he'll probably end up at Sophia and Amy's and  _ then  _ Liam will end up over there too and they won't get home until the sun comes up and I don't really fancy staying here alone. Do you?”

“I guess not,” Harry replies. “I just don't really go out much these days.”

Louis looks genuinely surprised by that. “How come?”

“I'm sort of fresh off the undead boat,” Harry admits.

A wave of understanding seems to crash over Louis. “Right,” he mutters. “Niall told me that actually.”

“I'd like to but I also try to avoid people I know. Knew, I guess. For obvious reasons.” He sounds sad even to his own ears.

“Well what if I told you that I knew somewhere you wouldn't be spotted?” Louis asks. When Harry looks at him, he sees his blue eyes are twinkling.

“What?”

“If you're up for it, I know somewhere where no one will know you.”

Harry thinks back to his days of feeling lonely and bored and missing being out in the world. They've only known each other about ten minutes but Louis is offering a chance to do what he's been longing to do for months.

Harry glances down once at his outfit, deeming it suitable enough, and says, “Yeah, I'm up for it.”

Louis’ answering smile is bright and just a little bit wicked. “Good.”

\---

So it turns out that vampires can still get tipsy. He's about three Long Island ice teas in and human Harry would be plastered but apparently vampire Harry has a higher tolerance for alcohol. Which is fantastic, because it means that Harry gets to enjoy every minute of this with a mostly clear head.

Louis’ “somewhere” turned out to be in an old warehouse about twenty minutes away. The club on the main floor seemed to be normal, but Louis had just bypassed it and steered Harry right to a set of stairs partially hidden behind the coat check. Down they went until reaching another door. It was unmanned by a bouncer but no one seemed to be bothering it. Louis had just pushed it open to reveal a second floor of the club, its own bar tucked away to one side of the room, a large dance floor in the middle and tables and booths along the perimeter.

Harry had just followed Louis in as he made his way over to the bar and hopped up on a stool, patting the empty one next to him.

When the bartender appeared, Louis slid a tenner across the counter and requested, “Two Bloody Mary's, please.”

Harry must have looked confused, thinking that that was a strange thing to order at a nightclub, but Louis had just grinned and said, “Just wait.”

When the bartender handed off the glasses to Louis, Louis passed one to Harry and tipped the neck of the glass to clink with Harry's. “Cheers.”

“Cheers,” Harry answered, and took a sip. As soon as the liquid hit his tongue, his eyes flew open wide. “Is that…”

Louis just smiled, eyes knowing as he nodded. “It's exactly what you think it is.”

“Blood and vodka?”

“Mhm,” Louis said. “I thought your inaugural visit to a vampire club should entail a vampire drink.”

Harry glanced around them, taking in the DJ booth across the room and the dancing crowd and the people curled up in the booths or talking at the tables. The  _ thump thump  _ of the music only barely registered in his head which was…curious. Since becoming a vampire, his hearing had improved.

“This is a vampire club?” Harry asked, eyes still roving over the room.

“Yup,” Louis confirmed. “It doesn't look it really, not that I'm sure there really  _ is  _ a way to look like a vampire club unless the decor was like, coffins and velvet drapes.”

Harry giggled, couldn't help it. The smile Louis shot at him made Harry feel warm all over. He won't even pretend it had anything to do with his drink.

“It's subtle,” Louis continued, sweeping his hand across the room. “You might have noticed the bass is lowered a bit. It's so our eardrums don't burst. And you can order any regular drink here for the most part, it's just some have been... _ altered  _ slightly for our own tastes. Humans do come, if they're with a vampire. Closing time is an hour before the room upstairs, to beat the sun.”

“How did you find out about this place?” Harry asks.

Louis just shrugs and sucks on his straw, his lips pursing around the plastic. Harry watches the dark red liquid swim up through the straw and into Louis’ mouth. It's all very...distracting.

“I came to the grand opening.”

“And when was that?” Harry asked.

“1971?” Louis says, eyes turned to the ceiling in thought. “Maybe 73. I can't quite remember. The 70s are a bit of a blur.”

Harry just giggles again. “Well I like it. Thank you for bringing me.”

“Well we're just getting started, Curly. Drink up. I told you we're here to dance.”

So that's how Harry finds himself three Long Islands in and twirling in the middle of the dance floor with Louis, bodies pressed together and his shirt sticking to his skin with sweat and humidity. He hasn't been clubbing since before he became a vampire and he  _ missed this _ . The drinking not so much, that's never been a big thing for him. But just being out there in the world, listening to the music and watching other people and feeling  _ alive.  _

That's just it, isn't it? 

This is the first time since he's died that he really feels like he's alive again.

He could blame it on the drinks but mostly he just thinks he needs to say it when he tugs on Louis’ shoulder so he can lean down to talk in his ear. “I feel alive.”

“Good!” Louis says back, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and smiling up at him. “You are alive, Curly! Just not in the traditional sense.”

Harry feels a happy tug on his heart at that, at the way Louis’ face is glowing under the strobe lights and how the longer strands of his hair are curling at the ends from sweat and moisture.

He hopes he hasn't completely misread the situation as he leans forward and kisses him.

Louis immediately drags his hand up the back of Harry's neck to tangle in his hair and tug him closer, deepening the kiss and giving him better leverage to control it. Harry happily gives it up, sighs into it when Louis runs his tongue over Harry's bottom lip and nips at it. Harry presses his fingertips into Louis’ waist, hard enough to bruise the soft skin above the band of Louis’ jeans.

Time definitely moves differently for Harry as a vampire because he has no idea how long he and Louis stand there kissing but by the time they part the song has changed and the crowd around them is filled with different people.

He's panting and sweaty and definitely hard but he can't help but laugh when Louis starts laughing and runs a finger over Harry's lips, bitten red.

“Would it be incredibly forward of me to suggest we take this back to the flat?” Louis asks, looking a bit sheepish but mostly totally debauched.

Harry's response is to tug Louis out of the throng of dancing bodies and back up the stairs where they can make a quick escape back home.

\---

Harry is grateful that they have, in fact, been ditched by Niall and Liam because he wastes no time in dragging Louis into his bedroom and slamming the door behind them.

Louis just laughs as he kisses Harry and takes his time unbuttoning Harry's shirt and peppering his neck with kisses and little bites that border on  _ too much _ . Harry can't be sure but he thinks Louis might be using his fangs every once in awhile.

They move to the bed where Harry pulls Louis’ shirt off and admires the tattoos on his chest and arms. It's weird but the urgency is gone. He's still hard, and so is Louis by the feel of him pressing up into Harry's thigh, but it feels right to just explore each other and take their time touching and kissing and just  _ feeling.  _ Harry hasn't been with anybody since before he turned and he's missed this feeling, the haziness and warmth. And the connection, too, but that feels new. Even before he turned he never felt this with anyone, this easy feeling of happiness and contentment that strengthens each moment he spends with Louis, every time Louis’ fingers brush below the waistband of his jeans or each kiss Louis presses to his mouth.

Gradually they each unbutton their jeans and kick them off, boxers following shortly after until Harry is flat on his back with Louis hovering over him. He sucks a bruise to the base of Harry's neck and and mutters along his skin, “What do you want to do, Curly?”

The obvious answer is  _ everything  _ but the most immediate thought in his mind is getting to taste Louis, so he wraps his hand around Louis’ neck to pull him up and kiss him. “Can I blow you?” he asks on a shaky breath, mind foggy as Louis teases the muscles of his stomach by dragging his hand  _ down down down  _ only to slide it back up again.

“Fuck yeah,” he says on a laugh. “Of course.”

Harry grins and pushes Louis off of him to get him to lay back. Louis settles his head back against Harry's pillows and stretches out, fully on display and completely unabashed.

His eyes follow the lines of Louis’ body, the muscles contracting under his skin as he breathes ragged, heavy breaths. He just lets Harry look even though he's hard and aching and it's a testament to Louis’ own self-control that he doesn't just jerk himself off right there rather than wait for Harry to get on with it.

Harry starts by kissing his way down Louis’ chest and moving to his thighs, carefully avoiding his cock. He sucks bruises into the fine, pale skin there and uses his free hand to rub at the skin of Louis’ stomach to tease him. He relishes the little gasps he hears Louis give out as he continues to play with his skin.

It happens without him realizing but the next nip at Louis’ skin draws blood, Harry's fangs slipping out without him noticing. Louis sucks in a breath and Harry rears back, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Fuck, sorry,” he apologizes, cheeks burning as he tries to force them back up into his gums.

But Louis just shakes his head and sits up. He looks at Harry seriously, quite a feat given what they were doing seconds ago. He tugs at Harry's hand until he drops it, fangs still peeking out from behind his lips.

It shouldn't feel like a grand gesture but it absolutely is when Harry watches as Louis reveal his own fangs, perfectly white and pointy, and leans forward and kisses him.

And kisses him.

By the time he pulls back, Harry realizes both of their fangs are tucked back away.

“I'm all for kinky but I think we should save teeth for another day,” Louis teases.

Harry can't help but smile at that, then smiles more when Louis presses a finger into his dimple. 

“Now where were we?” Louis asks settling back down. “I believe you mentioned something about a blowjob?”

Harry nods, returning to his previous position between Louis’ legs. It just slips out but he hears himself say in a completely characteristic show of stupidity, “I’m gonna give you the suck now.”

Louis freezes below him and Harry realizes with horror exactly what he just said. He chances a glance up to find Louis looking at him incredulously. “Was that supposed to be threatening or suggestive?”

And then he bursts out laughing.

Harry tucks his head down, burying his forehead into Louis’ leg, but he starts laughing himself then as well. When he looks up, Louis is stifling a smile. “Fuck, sorry, I’m new at this.”

“What, sex?”

“Sex as a vampire.”

Louis just looks at him fondly. “Well you've got plenty of time to learn, Curly. A lifetime. Several lifetimes. And I think with a good teacher, it might only take one.”

Harry's jaw drops open and he pinches Louis’ thigh in retaliation.

“Oi!” Louis yelps. “What was that for?”

“You know what for. Was that you implying you're gonna teach me, then?” Harry asks. It's out of his mouth before he realizes just what a loaded question it is.

But Louis doesn't miss a beat. He leans back into the pillows and says nonchalantly, “Maybe. Just have to see what level you're at first. I need to know what I'm dealing with.”

So Harry takes him into his mouth and shows him exactly what he's dealing with.

\---

When Liam and Niall come home just before the sun starts to peek along the horizon, they find Harry and Louis curled up on the couch with a rerun of Say Yes to the Dress streaming on Netflix. They're asleep. Louis is in one of Harry's jumpers and both have damp hair.

They shut the door quietly behind them and hang their jackets on the coat hanger by the door.

As they creep further into the flat and take in the sight, Niall can't help but let out a pleased little hum of satisfaction.

Liam just rolls his eyes. He whispers, “Smug doesn't suit you, Nialler.”

Niall just waves a hand in dismissal. “I knew they'd hit it off. I'm fucking brilliant.”

“Did you tell Louis you were setting him up?” Liam asks as they tiptoe back to their own rooms.

“No need,” Niall replies. “You just have to let nature take its course. If it was meant to be it would be. And it looks like it'll be.”

Liam rolls his eyes again and pats Niall on the shoulder. “Sweet dreams, matchmaker.”

And then they each go to their own rooms, letting their doors click shut quietly behind them.

\---

Louis returns to France two months later, black duffel bag slung back over his shoulder as he navigates the busy Paris foot traffic bustling along the streets. The sky is foggy with air pollution and glittering with stars.

This time, though, he's not alone. The hand gripping his in excitement belongs to the person he quickly learned is his better half, his rambly, curly, lovely better half.

He stops walking for a moment to pull Harry into a kiss, right there in the middle of the sidewalk.

“I'm ready to show you Paris, Curly,” he says, brushing such a curl off Harry's forehead. “If you're up for it,” he adds on a grin.

Harry just grins back, twin expressions of mischief on their faces. “I'm up for it.”

And then they're off.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as nooelgallagher. You can find Sabrina as blackwallywest.


End file.
